Generally, addition silicones require a primer for adhesion. One such class includes platinum catalyzed silane primers specially formulated for use with platinum catalyzed or peroxide catalyzed adhesive systems where conventional silicone primers may be inefficient. However, the use of platinum-containing primers when paired with platinum or peroxide silicone based adhesives typically requires the compound to be placed in an furnace or autoclave at approximately 300-350 degrees Fahrenheit, for applying increased temperature and increased pressure, to cure the silicone based adhesive. There is therefore a need for an improved method for adhering structures.